


Haircut

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Very OOC, jealous koujaku is best koujaku, lets hope i dont mess this up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Koujaku sees Noiz experience mirth for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop I'm back with another kounoi fic bc im kounoi trash  
> I hope I didn't mess up the grammar and stuff orz  
> Also all my fics are too short im so sorry omfg
> 
> [not-proofread]

"You need a haircut."

Noiz looked at Koujaku like the older man as if he had grown another head. This went on for a few minutes when the blond finally replied.

"I suppose I do." Koujaku nodded at Noiz. "When are you free? I'll arrange an appointment with you." Noiz smirked. "Who said I'll be getting one from you?"

Koujaku pictured someone else, another hairdresser, running their hands through Noiz's soft hair and touching the part where hair met neck. He imagined them within close proximity of Noiz, and he scowled.

"What's wrong?" Noiz noticed the change in the red-clad man's behaviour. "It's, um...nothing, really. Just...let me cut your hair, alright?"

Then everything clicked into place for Noiz, "Ooh, do I sense jealousy?" The blond grinned and leaned into Koujaku. "WHAT? NO!" Koujaku exclaimed, his face red and the response far too quick to not seem suspicious.

Noiz was silent for a while, then a smile broke out on his face, and soon enough, he was howling with laughter. Koujaku was beet red with embarrassment. "I can't believe it...! You...getting jealous...!" Noiz wheezed before laughing even louder than before.

It was the first time Koujaku had seen Noiz experience such mirth. _The brat's actually kinda cute when he laughs._ Koujaku smiled fondly although his embarrassment hadn't completely gone yet.

After a few minutes, when Noiz had finally stopped laughing and was now wiping tears from his eyes, did he speak. "I'm free on Friday afternoon." Koujaku snapped out of his trance and took out his schedule planner. "Friday afternoon...okay."

"I have to go now, there's a Rhyme battle coming up. See you around, old man."

"Yeah, see you around."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it! I may or may not be taking fic requests soon, idk
> 
> Please correct me if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
